


Dude I Love You.

by j0hnny_st0rm



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, my girlfriend made me write this shes an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnny_st0rm/pseuds/j0hnny_st0rm
Summary: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”Peter begged. It hurt. It hurt to watch the boy who held his life together when it felt like it was breaking into pieces die.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dude I Love You.

Despite the fact that Johnny was lying on the floor, bleeding out and dying, he was at his happiest. Because he was in Peter’s arms. Did he mention how pretty Peter looked, still in his suit, glossy eyes, and vulnerable. If Johnny could actually move, he’d give Peter a kiss. A soft one, just a little peck on the lips.  
Peter didn’t even have the strength to beg Johnny not to get up when he tried too. Unsuccessfully, he misses Peters lips and instead hits the spot where a dimple would be if he was smiling. But Peter couldn’t smile, not right now. Despite the fact Johnny was held close to him and was not going to be out of Peter’s clutch for a while.  
“H-Hey Peter! Guess I really ‘burned out’ huh.” Johnny chuckles to himself, Peter attempts a smile to show him he’s listening but it just turns out as like one of those small ‘huh i'm still listening’ faces. “Peter. Don’t be sad. You won’t have to worry about me cheating on you anymore, Sue always said one of these days I'd do it.” Johnny rambles. Peter puts a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Stop talking, you're wasting energy.” Peter weakly whispers, barely making it audible. Peter was never worried about Johnny cheating on him, Johnny was always the one worried. Probably because of his sister but she didn’t mean it.  
“I wish we hugged more,” Johnny whispers. “I got so many kisses but I never tried for a hug. Except at your school because you were scared. In public too. Chicken.” Johnny says, letting out a giggle. Peter couldn’t help but grin at his giggle. Something he’d heard in better memories. Their first kiss, when Peter was worried, every time they’d make out. Kiss and make up really defined a relationship with Johnny.  
Now would you look at them, watching as Johnny slowly but surely started to die. Suddenly, Peter sobbed. He let every tear finally fall. He couldn’t breathe, it was bad. Reed watched, wanting to make his way over and say goodbye to the male below Peter but he couldn’t. He just watched as Peter held Johnny and cried, and Johnny frowned as he watched his pretty boy cry. 

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Peter begged. It hurt. It hurt to watch the boy who held his life together when it felt like it was breaking into pieces die. It was heartbreaking. Peter shouldn’t have been on this mission. It would’ve done him better. Getting the, Johnny’s dead would’ve hurt less than Johnny’s dying in your arms Peter keep him alive Peter! 

“Dude I love you.” Were thé last words heard from Johnny Storm, as he finally shed too much blood, as he finally closed his eyes for the final time. Peter fell limp as he watched his first love breathe his last breath, close his eyes for the last time, and say goodbye to this cruel Earth.

Then he realized, 

He never got to say I love you at all.

Johnny’s last words meant the most. Because those words were the words that Peter never got to say. The ones that ate his mind up knowing he’d never get to at least get a response. Because Johnny Storm was dead.


End file.
